Waxdroids from Villain World
Waxdroids from Villain World are the main villains from the Red Dwarf episode Meltdown. They are group of waxdroids - animatronic waxworks - who act like famous villains from the human history. History It all begins when people build a colossal waxdroid theme park on the planet Waxworld. It includes three parts that are near to each other: Hero World, Villain World and Prehistoric World. Every part contains wax versions of the biggest heroes (e.g. Mahátma Gándhí) or of the biggest villains (e.g. Adolf Hitler) from the history (except the Prehistoric World that contains dinosaurs). There is also a special part for fictional characters (e.g. Santa Claus and Winnie the Pooh). The waxdroid are programmed to act same as the real-life people they look like. After being abandoned for millions of years, the waxdroids are able to break their limited programming and act like real people. Due their different worlds and personalities, Heroes and Villains eventually go to "Wax War" with each other. The Villains, under the control of Adolf Hitler, are much stronger that the Heroes. They capture many of them to melt them down, insert new programs and turn them into villains. When the Red Dwarf crew travels to the Waxworld by the Matter Paddle, they split up. Lister and the Cat end up in the war room where Adolf Hitler, Hermann Goring and Joseph Goebbels are planning another action against the Heroes. Lister and the Cat attempt the flee by the Matter Paddle, only to end up in the fireplace in the same room where Lister defames the trio to Cat until they are both captured and thrown into the prison where they meet Abraham Lincoln. Later, Caligula with his assistant Rasputin enter the cell to ask the prisoners how to use the Matter Paddle. At first, Lister refuses to tell him, but after Caligula threatens and slaps him, he gives up. They all hold the Paddle, but Lister, th Cat and Lincoln drop it at short notice, so only Caligula and Rasputin vanish. Some seconds later, the duo of Villains comes out of the metal cabinet in the cell, only to find out their prisoners are gone. Meanwhile, Rimmer and Kryten are captured by the Heroes and Rimmer becomes their new leader. However, his methods are so drastic three of his soldiers melt down from exhaustion during the training. In the day of battle, Rimmer sends the Heroes to attack the Villains' fort across the minefield. Many of them are blown up and the rest if shot by the Villains. However, Rimmer arranges this only to decoy them. The main part of his plan is Queen Victoria who sneaks into the Villains' fort with a machine gun and blasts away at them from behind, killing them all. She eventually dies, too, as dying Hitler shoots her before his death. To be sure they are all dead, Kryten is ordered to turn on the thermostat, so they will melt once it hits 100 degrees. List of members Adolf Hitler, Hermann Goring, Joseph Goebbels, Caligula, Rasputin, Napoleon Bonaparte, The Boston Strangler, Al Capone, Richard III, Benito Mussolini, Valeria Messalina, James Last, a short unnamed man in a spiked helmet and an unnamed member of the Ku Klux Klan. Category:Red Dwarf Villains Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Fictionalized Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Jingoists Category:Totalitarians Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Parody/Homage